With the assistance of computers, computer systems and a variety of software applications, workers, students and leisure computer users are able to generate a variety of content items, including word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, slide presentations, charts, maps, data tables, photographs, images, and the like. In a typical setting, users may have access to and may interact with a large number of content items. For example, users may interact with a large number of content items as part of collaborative work environment where tens or hundreds of content items are generated and stored. While an outline or diagram may be prepared to help users organize such content items and/or to understand relationships between/among such content items, users are seldom, if ever, able to appreciate the content associated with the variety of content items or to appreciate or understand how the content items may relate to each other.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.